Big day
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: Someone proposes to brittany. Is it alvin. Maybe, maybe not. Read to find out. Suckish summary I'm bad at these
1. Chapter 1

Alvins pov.

i decided I needed to relax. Year 12 is pretty intense. It kinda upsets me how I've repeated it twice. I mean Simon is in college, as is jeanette. Eleanore and theodore are famous chefs. and brittany she's got a successful boyfriend, Elijah. Hate that guy. Not long after I turned the tv on. The others arrived home. Simon and jeanette stumbled in eating theodores famous bacon and chocolate scones. not far behind them eleanore was giving advice and tips in the kitchen to theodore. Which isn't new to my ears. I was finally alone in the room until a chipmunk in pink stormed in. she jumped around with joy, tears rushing down her face. I hestaited seeing what the commission was.

"Guys. Guys. He asked. He proposed" brittany announced.

"what!" Everyone said excited and happy for her. Me not so much. It was more of a shocked and disgusted kinda 'what'.

"Eli bear, he proposed" she reassured everyone. a shiver travelled up my spine hearing that pathetic pet name.

"when's the wedding" eleanore squeezed in through the chaos.

"next week, so excited"

"omg you guys I'm running out of time, I need a dress, limo, catering" she continued.

"don't worry Brit, we got this" jeanette said offering to plan everything for her.

"thank you so much you guys"

i walked away from the scene as it was getting to much for no one noticed. I went to my room, so I couldn't here what they were saying. I slumped on my bed. I twirled my cap on my finger. I could hear mumbling only just making out a few words. This didnt make me feel better. I began to wonder. Why do I care if she gets married anyway. I mean it's not like I have feelings for her. At least not ones i notice. Besides its to late to tell her even if I did.

"come on brittany lets go dress shopping" I overheard Eleanor.

"alvin!..." dave called.

"alvin?... What's wrong sport" he noticed me cuddled into a ball on my bed.

"It's nothing dave" I answered softly.

"We'll were going to the bridal shop, why don't you come"

i didn't answer. But I didn't reject either. I got up from my bed following dave out the door. My gaze on the floor, my back hunched and my hands slumped in my pockets. I slide into the car seat, my gaze still hadn't wiped from the floor. for the whole car ride the chipettes were name different dresses from what I could gather.

"We're here" dave announced. I looked up to see a window full of white gowns on display.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry i havnt updated. i havnt. Had internet for couple days.

* * *

Alvins pov.

we entered the shop. A nice scent through at my face.

"elly, jean, look at all these amazing dresses" brittany said twirling, admiring all the amazing dresses.

a women approached us.

"hi may I be of any assistance" the shop assistant offered.

"yes I'm looking for a wedding dress, I'm getting married" she said presenting the ring to the retailer.

"come this way" the retailer escorted us to a white couch. Brittany went to sit beside me. Until the shopkeeper dragged her by her wrist.

"no love you don't sit down, your our beautiful model"

"oh, sorry I'm new to this kinda thing" brittany apologised.

"no need to apologise... I take this one to be the groom"

i looked up from my fidgeting hands. To see a women, the same women looking at me.

"oh no his just my best friend" brittany reassured her. I hang my head down.

"oh my bad, so anyway what dresses you after" she questioned brittany.

"We'll I never really thought of it" brittany confessed.

suddenly it went quieted. I raised my head slightly to see if they were absent. They had disappeared. I turn to see the expressions on the others faces. All of them had wide grin across there face, as wide as the cheshire cat. I returned my gaze to my hands which were still fidgeting away. I heard clicking of high heels. Not bothering to look up.

"so what do you all think" brittany Asked.

"stunning" jeanette stated.

"beautiful" Eleanor replied.

"I agree" said dave.

"what do you think alvin?" I heard brittanys voice call my name. I lifted my head. She looked amazing, she wore a white gown that draped at the waist. A detailed beaded belt. I was silent. I even felt my mouth drop. She began to flutter her eyes. Her lashes flick down like a silky black waterfall. Her beauty it was so gentle.

"Alvin?"

"uh, yer"

"so?"

"oh right you look great"

"thank you alvin" she smiled at me before turning to the retailer.

"ill take it"

everyone was so noisy in the car on the ride home. Me I just sat there quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Alvins pov.

to think my life will be some kind of deformed span. Wait why do I care seriously I don't love...her.

"I don't, I don't" I accideintly mumbled.

"is every ok alvin" brittany asked gently.

"uh, yer" I replied, she nodded her head. With a grateful smile on her face. She had a stunning smile, brightened my day. The car stopped infrint of my place. A shabby little cabin. No heat. No curtains. No company. I hang my head down in depression. I stepped out of the vehicle. Slamming the door. A horn beeped. I ignored, inserting a key into the keyhole. I slumped on the couch and turned on the tv. Poor signal was displayed on the screen. My eyes began to drift close.

* * *

a catchy tune played on a piano. A beautiful chipmunk in a white dress Travelled down the isle. I turned back to see the groome. I felt a panic in my chest rising. My heart escalating quickly. My vision was blurring I was getting dizzy.

"do you take this groome to be your wedded husband"

"i do" brittany answered.

"you may kiss the bride" she leaned in to kiss the groome.

until...I rose from my mattress. The panic still present. Heavy huffing exited my mouth. I went to the kitchen to get a cup of water. Being stopped by a clock.

"11:00am...shit, I'm late for work"

I grabbed a blazer and some trousers. Slipping them on as I exit the house. I started the car reversing into the mailbox. Dinting and scratching the paint. I pulled into a park space. Entering change into the metre. I entered the building before being fiercely cussed at by my tall, tough boss.

"fucking hell Seville, you've been slacking off and now your late, that's it until you sort your shit out, your fired" he instructed

"what, but I"

"Seville, just get out my fucking co-operation" he demanded.

I walked out in shame. How ami going to live this lifestyle. year 12 is stressful. I'm jobless. My love is getting married. I reached in my pocket. Fetching out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts. Clicking on brittany. The cell rang for a while no answer. Guess I'm going to have to do this myself then. I started my car. Tearing the parking reciept. I drove to a beautiful antique building. I rushed in. Bumping into jeanette. She was wearing a headset and had a clipboard.

"jeanette have you seen brittany" I said helping her up.

"oh yes I'll show you were her suite is"

we approached a door with 619 curling, jeanette knocked on the door. Eleanore stood there in a green gown. I am very surprised brittany let her wear green.

"alvin wants to see brittany"

"oh why of course, she's over"

she escorted me to where brittany was. She was facing the mirror. She turned once eleanore addressed her name.

"alvins here"

she smiled. Her hair draped over her ears perfectly. Diamonds glistened on a crown.

"Eleanore, I need your help" a fuzzy voice came from eleanores headset.

"we'll I got to go help jeanette"

"ok elli...so how's it going" she joked. Giggling And fluttering her eyes. I didn't answer.

"anyway, I've chosen my dining choice. Wanna try them"

A waiter came i and placed a bib around the bride. Three trays were placed On the table. Brittany removed the cover of one an autumn beef with herb sald and orange dressing Was presented on a plate. She cut into the meat. Feeding it to me as if I was a baby. I nodded softly not really sure what to think. She removed the next cover, a chicken and cranberry pot pie was on the plate. She once again fed me like a baby. I gagged a little as the fork went to deep in mouth.

"Now my favourite" she said removing the last cover.

"dessert" she continued. spoonful of cake went into my mouth. A smooth chocolate sensation. She removed the spoon licking the excess cream. Shrugging and smiling at me.

"so what did you want to talk about"

"how do you assume there something to talk about"

"alvin, ive known you since you were a kid, I think I know how you work"

"fine, there's something totall about"

"so what is it"

"hmm, well..."

"come on just spit it out"

"why"

"why what"

"why do you want to get married, your still young"

"hey I may be young but I'm old enough to make my own decsions"

"ok then, why him...what do you see in that guy"

"his funny, charming, handsome, successful...why do you care"

"I don't"

"ha, right prove it"

"gosh, brittany you haven't changed, your still a bitch"

"I'm not a bitch how dare yo-"

i have know Idea why I just did what I did. Why did I kiss her. Your fucking dumbass alvin. I saw her expression. Her hands over her mouth and her eyes welling up with tears. I stepped back not sure if I should comfort her. A tear travelled down her face.

"Brittany, I'm sorry"

she began to huff. I began to rub her back.

"look brittany, you know I can be a ass most of the time but-"

"it's not you" she reassured him.

"what do you mean,I just you know"

"Exactly, alvin your right I'm still young, I'm not ready for this kind of commitment at least not with Elijah"

"oh it's ok brittany" I tucked her hair behind her ears.

"your so caring alvin, I'm so grateful to have person like you in my life"

"it is I who is the lucky one"


End file.
